Stuck
by Bex-La-Chan
Summary: When Hermione gets sent to the past with the marauders she decides she will do whatever she can to change the future and make the world better for everyone. She might just find more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So recently I have been losing inspiration on my stories and I get so upset that I cannot continue my ideas because of writers block. For this story which I have had a lot of inspiration for I decided to write 9 chapters beforehand so I do not feel obligated to have chapters posted at a certain time. I hope you enjoy the story! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the brand.**

One day she thought sitting at the lunch table staring at her food. She wasn't particularly liked at her school. The other children thought she was weird and a know it all, but this didn't bother her. She knew that one day it would all get better. That one day she would belong somewhere. And that day indeed came. It was August 2nd she had not enrolled in any school yet she was still deciding with her parents. She knew she would never be going back to her old elementary school so where would she go. At breakfast that morning a most peculiar thing happened. An owl flew straight in from the open window and dropped a letter on the table. She was off to Hogwarts. She was only 11 years old but at that moment she found a place where she truly belonged.

hphphp 5 years later hphphp

Hermione had indeed found a place she belonged even if that place was full of darkness and horror. It was also filled with love and friendship. Somethings that she did not have at her old school. She had two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were known as the golden trio. Hermione was soon going to turn 17 and they were just starting their 6th year at Hogwarts. She was happy even though the last 5 years had certainly been eventful what with facing Voldemort and a basilisk on the loose. Not to mention fighting an escaped convict and their teacher and still ending up NOT getting expelled. Hermione was lucky let's leave it at that. She entered the train with a smile on her face. "HARRY! RON!" She yelled smiling and sprinting towards them. She gave them both huge hugs and pulled them on to the train. They found a compartment with Neville and Luna and sat down. "How were your summers?" Luna asked distractedly playing with a quibbler magazine. Replies of wonderful, great and okay could be heard throughout the compartment. "Well that's just lovely." Luna said as she got up and out of her seat to god knows where.

Hermione smiled and pulled a book out of her trunk on Defence Against the Dark Arts. "What are you reading now Mione'?" Ron asked as he ate some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "Just a practical Defence book nothing special" She replied as he nodded and ate some more offering the candy to those around him. Hermione decided she was going to take a nap and leaned against Harry. Before she drifted off to sleep she could see the jealous eyes of Ginny Potter staring at her as she entered their compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up from her nap with a hard shake to her side. Her eyes snapped open and her hands instinctively went to her wand. After dealing with Umbridge the previous year she was not taking any chances. She could see Ginny Weasley staring at her in an odd way on the other side of the bench. "Ginny? Where did everyone else go?" She asked questioningly. "I told them they could go on ahead and get changed while I woke you up." She said. "Oh okay I guess we should go get changed too right?" Her question was left unanswered as Ginny continued talking as if she hadn't heard a thing she said. "I have been waiting to find a time to get you alone or I was going to have to take drastic measures. It is a good thing they left me with you or else you and Harry will probably get together but both of us know that me and Harry are supposed to be together not you and him!" She snarled. Hermione couldn't help but attempt to distract her as she slid her wand out of her holster. "The correct grammar is Harry and I." She said mockingly glaring at Ginny. Then just as her wand was almost out it snapped out if it's holster and into Ginny's hand. "Hermione you cannot get away that easily I have been planning this for months." Hermione could see the crazed look in her eye as she pointed her wand towards her. That was when she started to be afraid. "You aren't going to kill me are you?!" She half screamed half whimpered. Ginny's crazed cackle echoed the compartment. "I am just going to send you somewhere no one can find you. Goodbye Hermione." She whispered as the spell hit her. The force of it smacked her back into the wall and her back started to ache. She could see a hint of blood on her hand as she glared at Ginny when everything swirled away and the world turned black.

/-/-/-/-Scene Break-/-/-/-/

Hermione's eye flickered as she heard flashed of voices above her. She could hear shouts of, "It wasn't my fault!" And "What should we do?" Somewhere in the mix. She felt two strong arms lift her up and start to carry her. "We are taking her to the hospital wing you idiots! What do you want to do just leave her here?" She recognized the voice and as she looked at the face carrying her she gasped, "Sirius?" She questioned. Then everything went black again.

"Wake up... wake up.. WAKE UP!" She shoved the pillow over her head and groaned. "Harry are we even at Hogwarts yet?" She heard some confused sighs and whispers when she sat up as she wondered where the pillow had come from. "I don't know who Harry is but you are definitely at Hogwarts." She looked up and saw a Harry look alike that had brown eyes. "I am?" She asked rather confused. "Yes you are miss..?" She saw Sirius question from the seat he was in. "Ummm.. I don't actually remember." I replied quickly working an alibi in my head. "You don't remember umm okay that is fine... POPPY DEAR!" He shouted. Madame Pomfrey came bustling in. "Mr. Black for the last time I am Madame Pomfrey to you!" She said sternly as she turned around to tend to Hermione. "From what I could hear of this commotion-" She sent a glare towards Sirius who grinned sheepishly. "You do not remember your name correct?" Hermione sighed as she weighed her options, telling them her last name could be terrible but first name shouldn't change anything. "Hermione." She said. "Is that your name dear?" "Yes." Hermione nodded quickly. "All I can remember is a flash of green, some spells flying, a bit of a duel and then a spell hit me and I showed up here." All of the marauders stared in wonder at this tiny girl wondering where she came from. "All right then Hermione. It seems your wounds are healed. Your back is going to take a bit of time though so you may need some help getting around, I-" "I CAN DO THAT!" Sirius cut in. Madame Pomfrey glared. "Mr. Black I don't think Ms. Hermione here would like that now would she you!-" "I would quite love that Madame Pomfrey if that is all right of course." Hermione said meekly. She would love to get to know the marauders so if she could ever get back she could tell Harry a bit about his father and mother. She was thinking about that for quite a while before she woke up. If Ginny said no one would ever find her here what about the memories of the other people who are still living and went to school at this time?

Hermione believed that once she was sent back in time a new ripple caused another world to appear or a whole other dimension. While time is not something to be tampered with this could seem almost plausable. So whatever she did here could not affect the future in the other world. As these thoughts ran through her head she realized she would never see her Harry again. At that moment she vowed she would. That she would get to see Harry even if he was a child. She saw a hand waving in front of her face when she looked back up. "Sorry did I daze out?" Hermione asked. "Yes you did but that is quite all right." Sirius smiled charmingly at her. Hermione couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks as she smirked. "All right Hermione, you stay right here I am pgoing to go get Albus, he is the headmaster of the school. He can help with your problems of memory and accomadations shortly." Hermione smiled and nodded as she stayed in bed. James looked at her and asked, "So you really can't remember anything about your past?" Hermione sighed putting on a sad expression. "Nothing. All I remember is the magic I learned, my name and the things that happened before I showed up here." The marauders all looked sadly at her. "Well it is going to be fine Dumbledore will sort things out and you might be able to get settled in here." A tall boy with hazelnut hair and deep blue eyes stared at her as he reassured her. He had two large gashes across his cheek that were fading pink. Remus. She thought solemnly. "Thank you." She responded warmly. Then she sat up straight and looked toward the boys. "Okay it seems you lot know everything about me so what are your names." She said cheekily. "James. James Potter, Quittige Captain and Resident Marauder." He looked exactly like hair with his messy black hair and untucked shirt. His hazel brown eyes though were what she used to tell them apart. The next boy in line had longer hair than the rest reaching his neck in a deep black color. His face was defined with high cheekbones and a chiseled jaw. He looked healthier and less ragged then the last time she had seen him. "Sirius Black the 3rd from the Prestigious House of Black. Resident Marauder and Prankster Extrordinaire."

The next boy was not what she expected Remus to look like in this time. With hazelnut hair and striking blue eyes he stood taller than the rest of the boys. He smiled but she could tell it didn't quite reach his eyes. "This is taking far too long." He chuckled, "I am Remus Lupin. That is Peter Pettigrew we are all Esteemed Marauders in the amazing Gryffindor house." She scowled at Peter barely containing her dislike as she smiled back at Remus. Just then the door to the Hospital Wing opened and Dumbledore stepped in surprising them all when he said. "Hermione. Welcome back."


End file.
